Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{1.060\times 10^{1}} {2.0\times 10^{-1}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{1.060} {2.0}} \times{\frac{10^{1}} {10^{-1}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 0.53 \times 10^{1\,-\,-1}$ $= 0.53 \times 10^{2}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the right without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $0.53$ is the same as $5.30 \div 10$ , or $5.30 \times 10^{-1}$ $ = {5.30 \times 10^{-1}} \times 10^{2} $ $= 5.30\times 10^{1}$